Walk on Vanity Ruins
by Foetida
Summary: [Last Chapter] "Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupku. Karena Leon dan Claire telah menolongku, ini adalah hidup yang berharga. Mereka menyelamatkan hidupku, jadi aku berniat menjaganya baik-baik. Dan aku menjadi agen agar aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka seperti diriku sendiri." Sherry menatap mata pria itu dengan penuh arti, "Bagaimana denganmu, Jake?" [WARNING: RE6 SPOILERS]
1. Chapter 1: Overture

**WALK ON VANITY RUINS  
**

**by Foetida  
**

**Semua karakter Resident Evil yang ada dalam cerita ini adalah milik CAPCOM**

**Peringatan : Mengandung ****spoiler** RE6  


.**  
**

.

* * *

.

"_You saved me... You know that, don't you?"_

"_Thank you."_

.

._  
_

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 1 : OVERTURE**

.

.

Matahari pagi berangsur terbit saat Sherry mencoba berdiri sambil memicingkan mata, menerawang jauh ke hamparan samudra untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah beberapa saat berlalu sejak mereka sampai di permukaan laut, namun belum ada tanda-tanda akan adanya jemputan atau setidaknya tumpangan bagi mereka untuk bisa kembali. Berkali-kali pula ia meriksa ponselnya, mencoba melakukan kontak kepada F.O.S. atau siapa saja yang mampu menjangkaunya namun sayangnya nihil. Pasca ledakan mungkin membuat saluran komunikasi sedikit bermasalah.

"Kupikir kau ini agen pemerintah." Di belakangnya, Jake bersandar malas pada sebuah dinding, ia mencoba meyakinkan Sherry bahwa usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia, "Ini sudah hampir pagi tapi tak ada tanda-tanda seorang rekanpun yang mencoba mencarimu."

Sherry hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah Jake tanpa menatap matanya, lalu segera kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Setidaknya aku sedang berusaha menghubungi mereka." Ia menjawab tanpa menggubris kata-katanya. Jake yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dengan ogah-ogahan dan mencoba memeriksa kembali setiap sudut bangunan tempat mereka berada saat ini jika mungkin ada yang berguna.

Yang Sherry inginkan saat ini hanyalah segera beranjak dari tempat itu secepat mungkin. Tertahan berdua dengan Jake saat ini membuatnya pikirannya tak menentu, karena sejak mereka sampai di permukaan Sherry tak sanggup untuk menatap wajah apalagi matanya secara langsung. Di kepalanya masih terngiang kata-kata Jake ketika mereka berada di atas lift berkecepatan tinggi seusai mengalahkan Ustanak, dan ia masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti maksud ucapan tersebut.

_Aku? Menyelamatkannya? Apa yang dia bicarakan?_

Sherry mencoba memutar kembali ingatannya, sepanjang yang ia tahu justru dirinyalah yang berkali-kali diselamatkan oleh Jake. Saat mereka diserang di kabin, yah, mungkin awalnya ia berpikir Jake yang akan _menyerangnya_, tapi ternyata ia salah mengira. Ketika mereka mencoba kabur dari _lab facility_ di China, ia yakin bahwa _gun camera_ yang membantunya selama pelarian adalah pria itu.

Saat Jake berhasil mengkapnya kembali dari helikopter musuh yang mencoba mengejar mereka, saat _Ustanak_ mencoba membunuh mereka di awal pertemuan dengan Leon dan partnernya, ketika Simmons memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyingkirkan mereka, dan sesaat setelah itu ketika para _J'avo_ mencoba memisahkan mereka yang berusaha melawan, Sherry tahu Jake mati-matian berusaha membuka jalan menyingkirkan mereka untuk menolongnya, ia bisa merasakan bahwa emosinya saat itu meluap melihat wanita berambut pirang yang ada diseberangnya memberontak, mencoba meraihnya sambil meneriakkan nama pria itu dengan putus asa, meskipun pada akhirnya mereka tetap tak berdaya.

Dan ia masih mengingat setiap sentuhannya, ketika tangan kuat pria yang lebih muda itu menarik tangan kecilnya, ketika badannya yang bidang mencoba melindunginya dari setiap serangan dan ketika mereka terhempas, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan suhu tubuhnya saat itu. Bahkan saat ia kesulitan menstabilkan bidikannya pada _Ustanak_ di saat terakhir, tangan Jakelah yang membantunya agar tetap kokoh hingga berhasil menembakkan satu peluru yang mengakhiri semuanya.

_Itu semua adalah Jake, bukan dirinya._

Karena itulah ketika Jake berkata bahwa ia telah menyelamatkannya, Sherry hanya membisu meskipun mulutnya terbuka untuk mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Keduanya terdiam sejenak hingga Jake memutuskan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kata terima kasih. Sherry tak menyangka bahwa kata-kata tersebut bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Jake Muller. Ia hanya memandang pria berambut kemerahan itu tanpa suara, jarak diantara mereka, tatapan serta sorot matanya membuat wanita itu terpaku kemudian tersenyum, hingga tangan kecilnya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Jake. Dan ia bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan itu menembus kulitnya hingga sekarang.

_Seharusnya dialah yang berterima kasih._

"Sepertinya tempat ini sudah benar-benar ditinggalkan." Sherry terhenyak dari lamunan singkatnya ketika mendengar suara Jake.

"Bahkan _tower_ ini pun sudah tidak berfungsi lagi." Nada suaranya terdengar kesal saat menendang dasar pondasi bongkahan besi tersebut lalu mendongak ke atas melihat ke ujung menara yang lampu suarnya tak bergeming.

Lift yang mereka gunakan untuk menyelamatkan diri dari _underwater facility_ itu ternyata membawa mereka ke sebuah shelter di permukaan perairan Cina. Dari tata letak serta bentuk bangunannya, sepertinya tempat itu menjadi sebuah pelabuhan transit maupun stasiun pengiriman untuk fasilitas tersebut, beberapa kargo dan material masih tersisa-terbengkalai di samping dek maupun rel. Namun setelah apa yang sudah terjadi, aktifitas di bawah sana tak mungkin masih berlangsung. Untungnya ledakan itu tidak cukup cepat untuk turut serta melahap mereka dan masih menyisakan tempat ini untuk bertahan. Terasing dari daratan dengan hanya penanda sebuah tower yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak berfungsi lagi, memang bukan tempat yang nyaman, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak harus berenang di tengah lautan.

_Berenang?_ Itu mungkin pilihan terakhir dan juga ide terburuk. Jake melihat sekeliling mereka, jauhnya jarak daratan yang terlihat dari sana membuatnya ragu-ragu untuk mengambil keputusan tersebut. Ia baru saja akan mengutarakan ide buruk itu pada Sherry ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari kejauhan. Keduanya spontan mencari arah suara tersebut berasal, sebuah suara bising yang familiar dan mereka tunggu.

"Akhirnya. Apakah itu rekanmu?" Jake bertanya sambil menunjuk sebuah helikopter yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sherry memicingkan mata mencoba melihat lebih jelas. Ia tidak yakin karena sinar matahari pagi membuatnya silau, "Tapi kita bisa meminta bantuan."

Mereka harus melindungi diri dari terpaan angin kencang baling-baling saat helikopter tersebut akhirnya berada di atas mereka. Sebuah lambang lingkaran bersayap biru bertuliskan D.S.O. tertera pada badan bawahnya.

"_Well_, mungkin tadi aku salah. Enam bulan kau menghilang, mereka pastinya sangat merindukanmu sekarang." Jake menyeringai ke arah Sherry yang masih menengadah mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang berada di dalam sana.

"_Agen Birkin?"_ Sebuah pertanyaan terdengar dari radio siar. Sherry masih belum bisa tahu siapa yang bertanya, hanya bisa memastikan bahwa itu suara seorang laki-laki.

_"Dan, Mr. Muller?"_

Sherry kembali melirik Jake dari sudut matanya sementara pria yang dimaksud hanya mengangkat bahu dan tangannya sambil membuang muka saat mendengar namanya disebut. Pertanyaan mereka tentang Jake membuatnya sedikit resah, apakah kali ini mereka aman? Dikhianati oleh Simmons membuatnya jadi lebih waspada akan siapa saja yang mereka temui setelah itu. Ia sangat berharap kali ini mereka berada di tempat yang tepat, tapi sekarang ia hanya bisa menyimpan semua pertanyaan itu untuk lain waktu, sekarang ia hanya ingin beranjak dari tempat itu secepatnya.

"_Senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja."_ Ketika sebuah tangga diturunkan dari dalam helikopter sebagai tanda bahwa mereka akhirnya bisa meninggalkan tempat itu, Jake segera menghampirinya sambil berlalu pada Sherry.

"Ayo, s_uper girl_, kau pasti tak mau berlama-lama lagi disini." Ia mengisyaratkan pada Sherry sembari menapakkan kakinya pada ruas tangga dan memberikan tangannya untuk membantu wanita itu naik. Sherry mencoba meraih tangan Jake dengan masih berusaha untuk tidak menatap matanya, berharap Jake tidak menyadarinya hingga mereka berdua berada dalam helikopter yang telah siap mengudara.

"_Mereka berdua selamat." _Pernyataan itu menandakan keberangkatan mereka.

"_Kami dalam perjalanan kembali menuju evac-point sekarang."_

.

.

.

**TBC?**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ngg…

*Gatau harus ngomong apaan*

Jadi… Akhirnya saya putusakan untuk menulis setelah sekian waktu cuma baca-baca & review aja, yang artinya ini adalah fic pertama saya. Terima kasih kepada _Jitan88_ yang telah mendukung & memberi dorongan buat nulis. Saya akhirnya sadar kalau nulis cerita tuh ternyata susah juga ya… *kepala berasap*

Saya memulai dengan Jake & Sherry karena ini memang pairing favorit saya, dan karena ini masih awal atau sekedar prolog, jadi mungkin belum kelihatan inti ceritanya ya.

Karena berhubung masih newbie, pastilah ada yang namanya kekurangan. Dan kalau ada yang kebetulan baca cerita ini (kalau ada), saya sangat berharap & akan sangat sangat berterima kasih kalau sekalian mau meninggalkan masukan, saran, cercaan ataupun sekedar kesan, yang akan sangat berpengaruh pada keberlanjutan cerita ini. Terima kasih sekali lagi.

**Salam kenal,**

**-foe-**


	2. Chapter 2: Anxiety

.

_"Dying on a blade is the last way you wanna go. It's a bitch."_

_"Mercs like me? We don't get a say in how we die. That's just how it goes."_

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

**CHAPTER 2: ANXIETY**

.

.

Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi selama perjalanan. Selain mereka berdua, hanya ada seorang pilot dan seorang awak lain di dalam helikopter tersebut. Hampir satu jam lamanya mereka mengudara, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun dari mereka yang terucap. Rasa lelah membuat mereka tidak begitu berniat memulai perbincangan, sebelum Sherry teringat akan Chris dan rekannya yang telah menolong mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dengan segera kekhawatiran kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

"Maaf, tapi apakah kalian tidak menemukan orang lain yang selamat selain kami?" Sherry bertanya pada salah seorang yang awak yang berada di sebelah kursi pilot, "Maksudku B.S.A.A., dua orang anggota mereka bersama kami sebelum ledakan terjadi. Mereka telah menolong kami."

Sherry bisa merasakan aura ketidaknyamanan Jake saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia tahu mengangakat topik apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chris hanya akan membuat _mood_ pria disebelahnya itu menjadi buruk. Tapi ia tak mungkin menyangkal bahwa mereka sekarang tak akan berada di sini tanpa pertolongan Chris.

"Tidakkah kalian melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka?" Sherry kembali bertanya tanpa menghiraukan Jake yang hanya diam dan mengalihkan tatapannya dengan dingin.

"Tidak, Nona. Kami tidak melihat adanya orang lain di sekitar sana. Maaf, lagipula kami hanya ditugaskan mencari kalian, itu prioritas kami." Awak helikopter itu mencoba menjelaskan, "Dan lagi, kami rasa B.S.A.A. bisa menangani masalahnya sendiri."

Sherry seketika terdiam mendengar jawaban tersebut. Ada sebuah goncangan dalam dirinya. Ia mencoba memberanikan diri memandang Jake, yang saat itu hanya menerawang jauh ke langit luar. Dan saat ia mencoba melihat ke dalam tatapannya, ia bisa merasakan hal sama di mata pria itu meskipun mata mereka tak saling bertemu.

_Perasaan bersalah._

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat, menenggelamkan mereka dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Namun dari sudut hatinya Sherry berharap Chris dan rekannya baik-baik saja, atau setidaknya selamat. Ia juga berharap Jake memikirkan hal yang sama meskipun itu sulit. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak ingin memberi Claire sebuah kabar buruk. Beberapa menit terus berlalu dalam diam hingga sebuah pemberitahuan menyadarkan mereka dari situasi yang canggung tersebut.

"Bersiaplah, _survivors_. Kita sudah hampir sampai." Kali ini sang pilot yang memberi komando, "Dan simpan semua pertanyaan kalian untuk mereka yang sudah menunggu di bawah sana."

Sherry bisa melihat dari atas tempatnya saat ini, mereka berada di atas sebuah dataran seluas lapangan udara, yang terdapat sebuah camp dimana barak-barak tersebar hingga beberapa puluh meter. Seperti sebuah tempat evakuasi dimana tiap tenda menampung beberapa orang di dalamnya. Beberapa truk dan kontainer berjajar di pinggirannya, demikian pula beberapa petugas medis terlihat lalu lalang. Area itu dikelilingi oleh pembatas yang cukup tinggi sebagai pertahanan, beberapa petugas bersenjata juga terlihat berjaga. Helikopter yang mereka tumpangi melambat untuk bersiap mendarat, di bawah sana, beberapa orang sudah siap menyambut mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja." Sapa seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri paling depan ketika mereka melangkah turun dari burung besi tersebut dan menjejakkan kaki di tanah.

Ia mengenakan mantel panjang berwarna gelap yang berkibar ringan saat angin baling-baling melambat meniup sekitarnya. Rambutnya yang memutih terlihat serasi dengan guratan-guratan tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, tanda sudah mulai termakan usia. Dua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya tampak mengenakan jubah medis, sementara yang seorang lagi memakai setelan resmi dan terlihat waspada layaknya bodyguard. Sepertinya orang yang barusan menyapa mereka adalah seorang yang penting. Sebuah tag tersemat di dada kanan bertuliskan _Vice N.S.A._ di bawah namanya, Norman Jefferson.

"Mr. Jefferson?" Sherry terkejut saat mendapati bahwa orang yang menghampirinya adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya, "Bagaimana anda bisa ada disini?"

"Menyelesaikan tugas yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh supervisormu, tentunya." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu menuju pria berambut kemerahan yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Dan anda pasti Jake Muller." Tangannya terulur pada Jake untuk sebuah jabatan tangan. Jake hanya tersenyum sinis saat mendengar namanya disebut, mengacuhkan tanda perkenalan itu.

"_Well_, wanita ini bilang kalian membutuhkan sesuatu dariku, darah-atau apalah yang kalian sebut itu." Ia mengendikkan kepalanya pada Sherry, "Jadi kenapa tidak segera kalian ambil apa yang kalian mau, lalu berikan bagianku, sehingga aku bisa segera pergi dari sini."

"Aku percaya kita menginginkan hal yang sama, Mr. Muller." Ia menarik kembali tangannya dengan sedikit tersinggung, "Aku minta maaf karena harus mengakhiri perkenalan singkat ini. Kita tahu kita tidak sedang berada dalam situasi yang mengijinkan kita bersantai." Wajahnya tampak tetap tenang menghadapi argumen Jake.

"Agen Kennedy telah mengirimkan data yang kau berikan, agen Birkin. Meskipun begitu, kami masih tetap membutuhkan sampel untuk membuat vaksinnya." Dua orang berjubah medis yang ada di belakangnya melangkah maju mendekati Jake, "Anda tahu apa yang kami maksud."

"Bagus, jadi bisakah segera kita akhiri basa-basi ini?" Jake mulai terlihat tidak sabar, sementara Sherry terlihat tidak tenang.

"Tapi kami tidak yakin ini akan berlangsung singkat. Jadi buatlah diri anda senyaman mungkin." Pria paruh baya itu mengisyaratkan tangannya untuk mempersilakan Jake dengan sopan.

"Tunggu! Jake…" Tanpa sadar tangan Sherry mencoba menahan Jake sebelum pria itu sempat membuat langkah pertamanya.

Kali ini ia menatap Jake tanpa ragu, kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajahnya. Sherry seharusnya tahu itu tak perlu, tapi dalam hatinya rasa cemas itu masih ada. Meskipun tak terlihat, Jake bisa merasakan bahwa tangan kecil itu bergetar, ia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang ada pada wanita itu dan menghela napas kecil.

"Hey, tenanglah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Jake mencoba meyakinkan Sherry, "Jadi kau juga selesaikan saja urusannmu disini. _Okay?_" Ia menatap ke dalam mata lentik wanita itu, yang kini melepaskan tangannya dengan berat hati.

"Aku hanya…" Sherry tertunduk sejenak, kemudian menggeleng ringan lalu tersenyum tipis ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, "_Sorry_ – Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja."

Wanita berambut pirang itu hanya terdiam memandang punggung Jake yang menjauh, hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik barak berwarna putih, diikuti oleh beberapa orang berjubah medis yang sudah menunggunya. Ia berharap agar kali ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia sangat berharap kali ini ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

.

"_Hard to tame?_" Pertanyaan Norman mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Jake, membuat Sherry tertawa kecil.

"Aku yakin kau punya laporan yang harus segera diselesaikan, agen Birkin." Norman mencoba memulai percakapan lagi, "Aku juga yakin kau punya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kau ajukan. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan itu sambil jalan? Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukatakan juga padamu, tapi tidak di sini." Ia memberi isyarat agar agen itu mengikutinya.

"_Sure_, kenapa anda bisa di sini – apa yang terjadi pada Simmons?" Sherry akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengusiknya sambil mengikuti kemana arah pria itu berjalan.

"Sayang sekali aku harus memberimu kabar buruk." Ia berkata sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan area _heliport_. Pengawalnya mengikuti di belakang mereka. "Supervisormu diputuskan bersalah atas bukti yang diserahkan agen Kennedy bersama dengan data darimu." Jelasnya pada wanita itu.

"Dan dia sudah mati." Tambahnya.

Sherry menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat mendengar pernyataan itu, kemudian kembali berjalan. Norman menoleh ke belakang, memastikan apakah agen itu masih mengikutinya dan ia mendapatinya tetap pada langkahnya.

"Kau tampak tidak terkejut mendengarnya." Pria itu sedikit heran.

Sherry hanya tersenyum kecut.

_Ia tahu itu._

Ia tahu bahwa Simmons telah mengkhianatinya. Sherry masih mengingat saat kebimbangan membuatnya tak tahu siapa yang harus ia percaya. Bahkan sebelum ia menerima misi ini, Claire telah memperingatkannya agar berhati-hati terhadap supervisor sekaligus walinya itu. Dan ketika Leon berkata bahwa Simmons lah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan ini, Sherry akhirnya memilih untuk mempercayai kedua penyelamat hidupnya di Racoon City tersebut.

Ia mengingat kata-kata Leon saat di Lanshiang, saat pria itu berkata bahwa ia akan menghabisi Simmons, dan ia benar-benar telah melakukannya. Saat Norman berkata bahwa Simmons sudah mati, sesaat terbesit di pikiran Sherry bahwa orang itu pantas mendapatkannya.

"Tempat apa ini? Evakuasi? Markas sementara?" Sherry mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menunjuk pada barak-barak di seberang jalan yang mereka lalui, terlihat orang-orang berkumpul di dalamnya.

"Kau bisa anggap keduanya." Norman kembali menjelaskan sembari melanjutkan langkahnya, "Di sini adalah titik aman, beberapa lokasi yang terinfeksi hanya menyisakan sedikit orang yang selamat tanpa menjadi – _kau tahu apa_. Sisanya banyak yang terluka, sisanya lagi kau tahu – _eaten_."

Sherry bisa merasakannya dari kejauhan, dari tempatnya berdiri, terlihat wajah-wajah oriental yang putus asa menanti datangnya kabar baik. Hati kecilnya sedikit tergerak saat melihat wajah-wajah itu menoleh pada mereka berdua, menyadari keberadaannya. _Terasa sakit. _Dan itu bukan rasa sakit yang bisa disembuhkan dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya.

"Terima kasih kepada seseorang yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini, aku jadi harus terbang kemari untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang ditinggalkannya." Pria itu berkata dengan sedikit menyindir. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah tenda yang dijaga oleh seorang petugas berperawakan mirip dengan bodyguard yang mengawal di belakang sejak kedatangan mereka.

"Tapi terima kasih pula kepada seseorang yang telah membawa solusinya." Ia berbalik tersenyum pada wanita di belakangnya itu dan mempersilakannya masuk sebelum mengisyaratkan pada dua orang pengawalnya agar tetap berjaga di luar.

.

"Apa ini?" Katanya saat Norman menyerahkan sebuah folder berwarna kecoklatan padanya.

"Kau akan tahu saat kau membukanya. Tapi jika aku boleh berkata, itu bukan ditujukan untukmu, agen Birkin." Pria itu menjelaskan sambil menyeret sebuah kursi agar Sherry bisa duduk.

Ruangan dalam tenda itu cukup lengang. Hanya ada sebuah meja di tengah-tengahnya dan dua buah kursi saling berhadapan dimana Sherry duduk pada salah satunya. Beberapa dokumen terlihat berserakan di atas meja, dan beberapa terlihat menumpuk di pinggirnya. Sebuah sorot lampu menerangi tempat itu dari atas, mungkin hanyalah ruang kerja sementara selama di sini. Di belakang meja itu terdapat sebuah _file-cabinet_ tempat ia menyimpan folder yang kini berada di tangan wanita itu.

Matanya melebar seolah tak percaya saat membuka dan melihat apa yang tertera di dalamnya. Ia berpikir mungkin ia salah membacanya, tapi ternyata tidak.

_Sebuah… Recruitment form?_

Sherry masih mencoba berpikir._  
_

_Apa maksudnya? Untuk sia–_

"Mr. Jefferson, ini…" Agen wanita itu seketika bangkit untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa apa yang ada di pikirannya mungkin salah.

"Aku senang kau cepat menangkap maksudku." Norman tersenyum pada Sherry, ia bersandar pada ujung meja, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Tapi dia ad–"

"Aku tahu siapa dia, Birkin." Potongnya, "Aku juga tahu apa yang ada dalam dirinya." Norman bangkit dari sandarannya dan memulai tur kecil berkeliling di sekitar Sherry.

"Dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, ia bisa menjadi aset yang berharga." Ia menjelaskan, "Aku yakin kau sudah melihat sendiri sepak terjangnya selama perjalanan membawanya kemari. Apakah aku benar?"

"Anda benar, tapi di–"

"Dan dia adalah seorang Wesker, kau tahu apa artinya?" Pria itu berhenti sejenak dari langkahnya dan menatap Sherry sementara wanita itu hanya diam tanpa bisa menjawab, "Kita tak ingin dia berada di tangan yang salah, seperti para pemberontak Edonia itu maupun Neo-Umbrella."

"Tapi, _Sir_, aku tidak yakin ia mau menjadi seorang agen." Sherry mencoba berpendapat, "Dia bukan orang yang–"

"Itulah tugasmu kali ini." Norman kembali memotong ucapannya, "Kita sangat mengharapkan kerjasamanya, jadi kami butuh kerjasamamu di sini." Sherry kembali terdiam mendengar permintaan wakil supervisornya.

"Jika dia butuh uang, kita akan berikan berapapun yang dia mau." Ia menegaskan, "Kita bahkan sudah cukup berbaik hati mengabulkan tawaran gilanya hanya untuk setengah liter darah." Pandangannya menerawang. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Kami tahu kau sudah banyak mengalami masa sulit." Norman menatapnya dengan wajah penuh simpati, ia berjalan mendekat menghampirinya dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sherry.

"Tapi kami bergantung padamu, Birkin."

Wanita itu kembali memandang lembaran dokumen yang ada di tangannya ketika ia merasakan beban di pundaknya semakin berat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, masih belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

_Seorang Jake Muller… Menjadi agen?_

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hosh…hosh… *ngumpulin nyawa* X_X ;

Ternyata chapter dua bisa muncul juga lumayan cepet… Gak nyangka ternyata beneran ada yang mau baca *sob* (T^T)9 Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada semua pihak yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir & membaca cerita saya;

**fika: **Wah, another Jerry shippers *_hi-five_* \(^^,) saya nyebutnya Jerry (Jake x Sherry). Iya nih, makanya saya berusaha menyumbang judul. Menurut saya fika sudah bukan termasuk silent reader lg kl udah berbaik hati ngasih review

**jitan88:** *ambil – bikin karangan bunga* XD Tulisan Jitan jg sedikit-banyak menginspirasi saya lho. Syukurlah kl gak OOC & gampang dibayangin. Karena emg setingnya tepat setelah ending & sebelum epilog.

**roquezen:** Terima kasih buat dukungannya :) Wah, gapapa kah kl blm maen RE6? Soalnya sini bakal banyak spoiler loh.

**Red Apple790: **Salam kenal juga, & semoga bisa ngramein :) Yap, mereka memang manis X3 Saya akan berusaha lanjut meski kepala berasap, jadi mohon bantuan untuk parai senpai-senpai sekalian..

Untuk chapter ini, mungkin ceritanya udah sedikit kelihatan (ato belum yah?) soalnya Jake x Sherry nya juga blm terlalu banyak diekspos, msh awal2 sih, kebanyakan msh Sherry's POV. Saya juga masukin OC yang ngasal aja ngasih namanya *_bad naming-sense_* Kalo susah bayanginnya, mungkin si doi bisa dimiripin sm Richard Gere di sini: www*images99*com/i99/03/80074/80074*jpg

Dan sekedar mengingatkan kalau cerita ini genrenya bukan action/adventure :|

Saya kembali menunggu respon dari para pembaca, masukan, saran, kritikan, cercaan, apapun itu pendapat anda sama cerita ini. Jadi silakan tinggalkan pesan-kesan anda di review box maupun PM :)

Sekali lagi terima kasih, & saya akan tetap semangat selama pembaca juga semangat (^_^)V

**Salam,**

**-foe-**


	3. Chapter 3: Premise

.

"_Dying for money's one thing – that's my choice."_

"_But dying for no good reason? That doesn't sit right with me."_

.

._  
_

.

* * *

_.  
_

**CHAPTER 3 : PREMISE**

.

.

Cairan merah itu mengalir dari ujung jarum yang menempel di lengannya, melewati selang menuju sebuah ampul yang kini sudah hampir terisi penuh. Tak ada rasa sakit yang berarti ketika ia melihat jarum itu akhirnya dilepas dari tubuhnya. Hanya saja beberapa tes kecil yang dilakukan sebelum ini membuatnya mual, mereka mengambil cairan tubuhnya, liur, sumsum tulang, dan kini darahnya. Ditambah aroma khas obat yang tajam ruangan itu, mengingatkannya kembali akan semua kejadian di China. Semua memori itu membuatnya muak.

_Kenapa tidak sekalian otopsi saja?_

Jake bisa melihat Sherry dari tempatnya berbaring, wajah wanita itu terlihat dari balik tirai yang menyekat ruangan tempatnya berada. Ia sedang berbicara dengan salah seorang petugas di luar, kemudian beralih pada petugas yang baru saja selesai membereskan peralatannya dan beranjak keluar.

"Waktumu tidak banyak, agen Birkin. Dia harus beristirahat." Kata petugas itu padanya.

"Ini tidak akan lama." Sherry meyakinkan petugas itu lalu menghampiri Jake.

.

"Hai, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya pada Jake sembari duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanku? _I feel fucked up_." Ia berkata sambil menghela napas, mencoba duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil menyeka bekas jarum di lengannya yang kini tertutup perban kecil.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, tuan penyelamat dunia. Darahmu yang barusan itu bernilai 50 juta Dollar." Sherry mencoba mengingatkannya.

"Yah, untuk yang satu itu aku setuju denganmu. Dan setidaknya mereka disini memberiku pakaian dengan benar." Ia menunjuk pada baju medis yang dipakainya.

Hanya baju pasien berwarna putih yang biasa saja, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Melihat itu membuat Sherry teringat akan kejadian China, membuat pipinya sedikit bersemu. Mungkin tidak semua kenangan di China adalah kenangan yang buruk. Ia yakin saat ini Jake juga mengingat hal yang sama jadi ia mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan. Ia punya tugas saat ini, jadi tidak ada waktu baginya untuk tersipu.

"Jadi…apa rencanamu setelah ini? Keliling dunia?" Hanya pertanyaan itu yang paling cepat bisa ia pikirkan.

"Mungkin itu ide yang bagus." Jake menjawab tanpa semangat. Ia mencoba untuk berbaring lagi sambil mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di balik kepala.

"Dengan uang sebanyak itu, kau bisa hidup nyaman sampai tua. Mungkin…kau juga tidak perlu menjadi prajurit bayaran lagi?" Sherry sedang mencoba memancing pertanyaan.

"Aku masih belum tahu. Hei setidaknya aku berhak untuk mengistirahatkan pantatku sejenak." Ia menutup matanya sambil mencoba untuk rileks.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jake. Setelah Edonia dan China kemarin, apa pendapatmu tentang…bioterorisme?" Ia bertanya dengan sedikit gugup, mencoba menyusun kata-kata.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" Jake menoleh pada Sherry, pertanyaan itu terdengar aneh baginya.

"Maksudku, tidakkah kau berniat untuk melawannya?" Tanyanya lagi pada Jake sambil memegang lembaran dokumen itu di tangannya, menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk memberikannya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak seperti ayahku, jadi mungkin…sedikit? Dan tolong jangan bicarakan itu lagi, aku bisa sakit kepala." Dari cara Jake berbicara, Sherry tahu pria itu merasa tidak nyaman, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk diam ketimbang memulai perdebatan..

_Ini tak akan mudah._

Ia tahu Jake bukan orang yang bisa diajak berdiskusi dengan kepala dingin. Apalagi jika mengenai hal yang tidak ia sukai. Tapi setidaknya ia harus mencoba mencari cara untuk menyampaikannya. Sherry terlalu sibuk berpikir hingga tidak menyadari kesunyian yang berselang diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana denganmu setelah ini? Liburan?" Jake mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan. Membuat Sherry tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Aku? Aku juga tidak tahu, laporan? Atau mungkin misi yang lain lagi." Jawabnya dengan sedikit canggung.

"_Jeez_, membosankan sekali, agen." Jake menimpali. Sherry sebenarnya sedikit tersinggung mendengarnya, tapi ia mencoba kambali fokus.

"Menurutmu menjadi agen adalah hal yang buruk?" Tanyanya, "Kau tahu, dengan semua kemampuanmu mungkin kau bisa jadi agen yang hebat, Jake."

Sherry baru akan memberikan dokumen itu ketika ia mendengar jawaban Jake.

"Maksudmu menjadi anjing pemerintah? Kau bercanda?!" Jawabnya dengan pasti. "Itu hal yang tak akan pernah kulakukan, terpikir pun tidak." Nada suaranya terdengar tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa ti – oh, lupakan saja." Sherry mencoba untuk berargumen, tapi ia sadar bahwa itu percuma.

Berdebat dengan Jake hanya akan membuang waktu. Ini memang tidak cocok untuknya, bersama-sama dengannya selama beberapa waktu membuat ia tahu Jake bukan tipe orang yang mau terikat, setidaknya oleh pemerintah – ataukah karena uang?

"Besok pagi kau akan terima uangmu, setelah itu kau bebas lakukan apapun." Sherry akhirnya menyerah dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan dokumen itu. Jake yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Sherry yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku rasa lebih baik aku pergi sekarang, kau pasti lelah." Ia berpamitan pada Jake dengan mencoba tersenyum, meskipun ia tahu itu bukan senyum yang tulus.

"Selamat beristirahat, Jake." Ia keluar dari barak berwarna putih itu dengan berat hati.

Sherry hanya memandang lembaran di tangannya dalam diam. Mencoba mengingat lagi apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Sherry?_

.

* * *

.

Jake masih memandang ke arah tirai dimana sosok Sherry menghilang dari hadapannya, kemudian menerawang ke langit-langit selama beberapa waktu. Dalam pikirannya masih terngiang pertanyaan Sherry.

"–_apa pendapatmu tentang…bioterorisme?"_

Baginya itu bukanlah topik yang menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan. Tidak setelah dia tau bahwa orang yang paling dibenci seumur hidupnya ternyata adalah salah satu dalangnya. _Ini menyebalkan._ Ketika ia berpikir bahwa orang tak bertanggung jawab itu menelantarkan mereka berdua – dia dan ibunya, tak pernah terpikirkan bahwa ternyata kenyataannya dia sedang mencoba menghancurkan dunia dengan obsesi gilanya. Ia heran apa yang membuat ibunya bisa memilih pria seperti itu, dan ia masih tak bisa mengerti kenapa ibunya berpesan agar jangan membenci orang yang dia disebut sebagai ayahnya.

"_Ayahmu __pasti __masih men__yayangimu __dari lubuk __hatinya__."_

Jake masih bisa mengingat kata-kata terakhir ibunya. Kata-kata yang tidak pernah bisa ia dengar di telinganya karena saat itu ibunya sudah tak bernyawa. Ia hanya tersenyum sinis tiap kali teringat. Jika kata-kata itu benar, kenapa tak pernah sekalipun pria itu muncul untuk setidaknya menemui mereka, untuk sekedar melihat bahwa kehidupan yang mereka jalani tidaklah mudah. Apakah seorang ayah yang memang menyayangi anaknya akan membiarkannya berjuang sendiri bersama ibunya?

_Persetan._

Jika ayahnya tak pernah peduli, ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Kebencian itu terus ia pendam dalam hatinya tanpa pernah menyinggung atau bertanya lagi pada ibunya tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan ayahnya - ayah yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa tanpa orang itu mereka bisa tetap bertahan. Meski hidup hanya berdua dengan seorang ibu yang sakit-sakitan bukanlah hal yang mudah di usianya yang saat itu masih remaja. Tapi ia akan lakukan apapun untuk satu-satunya orang yang ia pedulikan, termasuk menjadi seorang yang hanya percaya pada kekuatan uang.

Ia tak pernah setuju dengan ungkapan 'uang bukanlah segalanya'. Menurutnya itu ungkapan bodoh, karena di dunia ini uanglah yang berkuasa. Ia menyadari bahwa pekerjaan biasa tak akan mampu menghidupi mereka dan penyakit ibunya. Dan saat ia tahu bahwa menjadi prajurit bayaran adalah tawaran yang menjanjikan, ia tidak ragu untuk mengotori tangannya dengan darah. Selama ada uang dan bayaran tertinggi, ia akan melakukan apapun.

Hal itu menjadi prinsipnya selama mencoba membantu biaya berobat ibunya. Bahkan setelah ibunya meninggal, prinsip itu masih tetap dipegangnya. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia masih bertahan dengan pekerjaan itu, padahal satu-satunya alasan ia melakukan itu sudah lama tiada. Mungkin hanya sekedar pelampiasan atas kehidupannya yang selama ini tak berjalan mulus. Atau mungkin karena ia sudah tak punya apapun atau siapapun lagi sebagai alasan hidupnya, selain dirinya sendiri.

Jake masih menerawang ke langit-langit, tenggelam dalam pikirannya selama beberapa waktu. Memikirkan masa lalu membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia mencoba meredakannya dengan menutup kedua mata dibalik telapak tangannya. Sebelum ia sadar berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk berpikir, rasa lelah serta efek obat sudah menguasai tubuhnya dan membuatnya terlelap.

.

* * *

.

"Ini tak akan pernah berhasil, Mr. Jefferson." Sherry berkata sambil meletakkan dokumen itu di atas meja di hadapan Norman, "Jika anda mau, Anda boleh mencobanya sendiri."

Norman sedang menyelesaikan berkas lain ketika ia mengambil dokumen itu dan melihat bahwa isinya masih tetap kosong, sama ketika ia memberikannya pada Sherry. Ia melirik pada wanita itu kemudian berpikir sejenak.

"Kurasa memaksanya juga tidak akan membawa hasil yang baik." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan dokumen itu kembali.

"Aku hanya berpikir dengan membawanya di pihak kita akan mempermudah pengawasan. Kau pasti tahu, banyak pihak yang mengincarnya sehubungan dengan hasil kerja ayahnya."

Sherry terdiam dan mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

_Terdengar familiar?_

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya seperti halnya agen Kennedy, bukan?" Pria itu berkata seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Sherry.

"Apa? Tidak…tentu saja tidak, _Sir_." Sherry terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Jadi mungkin sekarang aku hanya bisa meminta pada B.S.A.A. agar identitasnya dirahasiakan, kita tidak ingin terjadi kekacauan lagi karena hal itu." Norman menjelaskan, ada sedikit nada kecewa dalam ucapannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Sherry hanya bisa meminta maaf, tapi dalam hatinya ia tahu perasaan bersalah itu jauh lebih besar.

"Aku bisa mengerti hal itu, terima kasih atas usahamu, Birkin." Pria paruh baya itu mundur untuk membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop.

"Kami sudah siapkan penerbangan untukmu, kau bisa berangkat besok pagi." Ia berkata sambil menyerahkannya pada Sherry.

"Besok pagi?" Sherry terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ya, PBB membutuhkan sampel itu secepatnya."

.

* * *

.

Malam datang lebih cepat tanpa mereka sadari. Suasana di tempat itu kini tidak sepadat ketika siang. Orang-orang sudah mulai beristirahat, meskipun hanya sebentar mereka mencoba untuk tetap menenangkan pikiran mereka. Hanya terlihat beberapa petugas berjaga yang lalu lalang. Beberapa petugas tampak membagikan selimut di salah satu barak. Meskipun udara dingin, mereka tetap berusaha menjalankan tugas mereka.

Sherry baru saja keluar dari tempat Norman ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Dan sekali lagi ia merasa ngilu melihatnya, ia pernah merasakan ketakutan yang sama belasan tahun yang lalu. Bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan baginya, begitu pula bagi semua orang di sini. Jadi ia mencoba untuk kembali fokus dan berjalan menuju tenda yang sudah disiapkan oleh bosnya. Beruntung ia bisa mendapatkan tempat sendiri untuk beristirahat dan menyelesaikan pekerjannya.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu sejak Sherry duduk di balik mejanya, menghadap sebuah notebook sambil mencoba menyelesaikan laporan tertulis untuk misinya. Beberapa berkas terlihat berserakan di sebelahnya. Jemarinya masih bergerak cepat di atas tombol-tombol kecil itu saat tiba-tiba teringat bahwa tak lama lagi ia akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia berhenti sejenak, meregangkan tangan dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Ia memutusakan untuk beristirahat sebentar sambil bertopang dagu, mencoba melihat-lihat kembali sambil memeriksa beberapa file yang ada dalam laporannya. Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah wajah dalam foto di layar monitor yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah itu terlihat tegas. Ia bisa melihat sorot matanya yang tajam, seolah-olah berkata bahwa ia membenci seluruh dunia. Dan bekas luka di wajahnya yang seperti memiliki sebuah kisah tersendiri, cerita yang belum pernah ia dengar. Yang mungkin ia sendiri tak akan mau menceritakannya.

Sherry merasa awal pertemuannya dengan Jake tidak bisa dibilang baik. Itu pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar mendedikasikan hidupnya pada uang, dan ia tak menyangka ternyata orang seperti itu benar-benar ada. Ia tidak tahu apa alasan dibalik semua itu, tapi ia yakin pria itu pasti memilikinya.

Mungkin awalnya ia berpikir Jake adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan, keras kepala dan bermulut kasar. Tapi bersama dengannya selama beberapa waktu membuatnya mengerti, Jake tidaklah seperti apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini. Meski cara bicaranya masih tetap sama, tapi ia tahu pria itu punya sisi baik. Dan Sherry merasa mungkin Jake yang sekarang…sedikit berbeda.

Kata-kata itu mendadak terlontar dari pikirannya, dan seketika itu Sherry tersadar dari lamunannya.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan Sherry?_

"_Oh God_, sepertinya kepalaku sudah kacau." Ia mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Pandangannya kembali pada wajah Jake yang ada di layar monitornya. Pikirannya kembali menerawang.

"_Maksudmu menjadi anjing pemerintah? Kau bercanda?!"_

Sherry teringat kata-kata Jake saat itu. Ia bisa merasakan ketidaknyamanannya. Ia tahu Jake pasti akan menolak tawaran tersebut, jadi percuma saja jika ia memaksa. _Jake is like a lone wolf. _Setidaknya itulah gambaran yang bisa ia katakan tentang pria berambut kemerahan itu. Ia juga tak bisa membayangkan jika Jake benar-benar menjadi seorang agen, itu sama sekali…tak mungkin – dan tak akan pernah terpikir.

_Lalu kenapa kau memikirkannya, Sherry?_

Ia kembali terpuruk di depan monitor, wajahnya tenggelam dalam kedua lengannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berteriak lirih pada kebodohannya sendiri.

Hampir sekitar sepuluh menit ia meringkuk, mencoba menata pikirannya, hingga akhirnya Sherry memutuskan untuk bangkit setelah mematikan notebook dan menutup monitornya lalu melangkah keluar dari tendanya.

.

Sherry belum sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan ketika tiba di depan barak putih tampat Jake berada. Terakhir kali ia bertemu pria itu tadi siang. Ia mencoba menebak apa yang kira-kira sekarang sedang dilakukannya. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidur atau bisa saja dia masih terjaga. Jika ternyata tebakan terakhirnya yang benar, ia masih tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Yang dia inginkan hanya bertemu – melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia pergi. Ia tidak yakin besok pagi ia masih masih punya waktu untuk itu, laporannya bahkan belum selesai.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya." Katanya ketika seorang petugas yang berjaga di depan barak bertanya pada Sherry.

Sherry tak mendengar suara apapun ketika memasuki tempat itu selain suara peralatan medis yang memonitor kondisi Jake. Jadi Ia berharap Jake sedang tidur, karena jika pria itu tahu ia sedang menyelinap ke tempatnya pada jam seperti ini, ia pasti akan mengatainya sebagai seorang penguntit.

Ia mendapati Jake sedang sedang berbaring ketika menyingkap tirai yang menyekat ruangan itu. Satu tangannya terlihat menutupi matanya dari silau lampu. Jake sama sekali tak bergeming saat Sherry menghampirinya dengan hati-hati. Ia berharap Jake benar-benar sedang tidur, jadi ia mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara apapun agar tidak membangunkannya, termasuk saat duduk di kursi yang sama yang tadi ia gunakan.

Wanita itu hanya terdiam di sampingnya, menatap wajah yang sedang terlelap itu.

_Jadi… semua sudah berakhir sekarang?_

Ia tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya Jake setelah pergi dari sini. Mungkin dia akan benar-benar keliling dunia, atau memilih untuk menyimpan uangnya lalu kembali menjadi prajurit bayaran, atau apapun itu ia tak akan pernah tahu. Jake akan kembali pada kehidupannya, begitu pun dirinya. Seiring selesainya misi ini, berakhir pula ikatan diantara mereka, seharusnya seperti itu.

Sebenarnya Sherry berharap Jake bisa menggunakan kemampuannya untuk hal yang benar serta memilih jalan hidup yang lebih baik. Tapi ia tahu ia tak pernah punya hak untuk memintanya melakukan itu, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi pria itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti sekitarnya selama Sherry berpikir.

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Jake?  
_

.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk merampungkan chapter ini, banyak halangan dan rintangan yang membentang selama prosesnya. Tapi akhirnya bisa selesai juga. Semoga hasilnya bagus, meskipun saya merasa masih BANYAK yang kurang :|

Setelah bingung dengan genre, ternyata emang nyambungnya ke romance ya -_-; (emang gak bakat bikin cerita yang greget). Awalnya berencana yang ini mau dijadikan chapter terakhir, tapi setelah ditulis-tulis ternyata lumayan banyak, jadi saya split menjadi dua chapter. Yang artinya chapter selanjutnya adalah yang terakhir.

Saya selalu menanti review, pendapat, saran, masukan, ataupun sekedar curhatan random dari pembaca tentang chapter kali ini. Jadi saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir ke cerita saya ini;

**jitan88: **Karena yang kemaren cepet, jadi yang sekarang molor gpp brrti XDD Dan kayaknya emang gak ada karakter di RE yang gak cakep. Sesuai masukan, apakah romancenya udah keliatan?

**Red Apple790: **Yup, saya update lagi. Dan apakah Jake benar-benar akan jadi agen? Authornya sendiri juga blm tahu akhirnya bakal gimana X)

**Roquezen: **Jadi mainnya via streaming nih? Boleh juga tuh :) Jake ditawarin, tapi berhubung authornya masih bingung dua karakter ini bakal diapain lagi, jadi sementara dibuat kayak gini dulu.

Juga kepada semua pembaca yang tidak tersebutkan, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Saya akan tetap semangat selama pembaca juga semangat ^^

**Salam,**

**-foe-**


	4. Chapter 4: Aim

.

"_I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. The world needs you."_

"_No no, not me. Just my blood."_

_.  
_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

**CHAPTER 4 : AIM**

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menembus langit-langit baraknya melalui sebuah jendela transparan kecil membuatnya silau, menyadarkan Jake dari tidurnya. Ia masih mencoba menghalangi cahaya itu dari matanya dengan sebelah tangan ketika tangannya yang lain terasa menyentuh sesuatu. Ia mendapati Sherry sedang duduk tertidur di samping ranjang, kepalanya terkulai di dekat ujung tangannya, dan rambut pirangnya tampak sedikit berantakan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. _Apakah dia di sini sepanjang malam?_

Jake mencoba bangkit perlahan, berusaha agar tidak membangunkannya. Ia berpikir bahwa rasa lelah dan pengaruh obatnya mungkin benar-benar kuat hingga tak menyadari sejak kapan Sherry berada disini. Bukan hal yang baik untuk seorang prajurit bayaran seperti Jake, seharusnya ia tak boleh lengah – tidak seperti agen wanita yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya itu.

Ia mengamati Sherry dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Parasnya masih terlihat sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang agen pemerintah dan berjibaku dengan teror serta kekacauan.

"_Dunia membutuhkanmu."_

Jake tak pernah mengira bahwa negosiasinya akan hal itu akan membawanya ke dalam berbagai masalah. Awalnya ia berpikir yang perlu dilakukannya adalah pergi dari Edonia, memberikan darahnya, menerima uang lalu selesai. Tapi ternyata tak semudah kelihatannya. Tak pernah terpikir pula olehnya akan berurusan dengan wanita dalam waktu selama ini, karena baginya itu merepotkan. Tapi bersama-sama selama beberapa waktu membuatnya mengenal agen berambut pirang itu lebih dari sekedar nama.

"_Kau tahu, dengan semua kemampuanmu mungkin kau bisa jadi agen yang hebat, Jake."_

Kata-kata Sherry saat terakhir kali mereka bicara kembali terlintas di benaknya. Ia tahu itu bukan hal yang cocok untuknya. Terbiasa dengan pekerjaan kotor sebagai prajurit bayaran bersama-sama dengan para pemberontak lalu tiba-tiba menjadi agen, sama sekali diluar pikirannya. Tapi ia sendiri masih tak percaya bahwa ia bisa berada di sini sekarang. Pertanyaan klise memenuhi pikiranya. _Untuk apa? Uang? Umat manusia? Dunia? Ibu? Diriku sendiri? Demi siapa?_

Tangan Jake bergerak perlahan ke arah wajah yang sedang terlelap itu, menyingkap beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh menutupi pipinya. Ia mencoba melakukannya sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak membangunkan tidurnya, wajahnya terlihat damai dan nafasnya terdengar pelan. Pria itu memandangnya, sebuah senyum tipis terlihat di sudut bibirnya.

Ia masih mengamatinya ketika Sherry perlahan membuka matanya. Jake seketika menarik tangannya menjauh, berharap bukan dialah yang membuatnya bangun. Sherry masih belum sadar seutuhnya ketika ia samar-samar melihat pada sosok pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau selalu tidur seperti itu? Menarik." Jake bertanya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Oh, aku…aku ketiduran?" Ia berusaha menjawab meski matanya masih terasa berat. Ia meluruskan punggung dengan perlahan dan mengusap matanya. Sherry masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya ketika seorang petugas medis datang dari balik tirai dan menghampiri mereka.

"Anda sudah bangun rupanya – oh, selamat pagi juga agen Birkin." Ia tampak sedikit bingung karena ternyata Jake tidak sendiri di tempat itu, tapi ia tak berkomentar lebih lanjut.

Sherry masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi saat petugas itu terlihat mengecek beberapa peralatan yang memonitor kondisi Jake, "Tampaknya tak ada efek samping yang berarti, jadi Anda sudah boleh meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Astaga, jam berapa ini? Aku harus segera pergi." Sherry terlihat panik ketika sadar berapa lama waktu yang terlewat. Ia juga teringat laporannya yang masih belum selesai.

"Kau pergi sekarang?" Tanyanya ketika melihat Sherry yang bangkit berdiri dengan segera.

"_Yea_…aku harus membawa sampelnya." Jawabnya singkat, "Kau juga bisa segera pergi setelah menerima uangmu."

.

Sherry berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia baru saja keluar dari barak putih itu ketika ia menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya terjatuh. Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar enam tahun tampak tersungkur di depannya karena tabrakan tadi.

"Ups, maaf aku tidak melihatmu. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Katanya sambil mencoba membantunya berdiri.

Gadis kecil berwajah oriental itu tampak takut-takut ketika Sherry bertanya padanya. Ia merasa asing dengan wanita berambut pirang itu, entah rasa takut atau apa yang membuatnya mata kecilnya mulai terlihat sembab.

"Ada apa gadis kecil? Kau terluka?" Sherry mencoba bertanya ketika mendengar anak itu mulai terisak dan menangis pelan, "Jangan menangis, Nak. Katakan sesuatu, apa kau sakit? Perlu kupanggilkan seseorang untukmu?"

"Oh…ayolah sayang." Sherry mulai panik saat tangisan anak itu menjadi lebih keras bercampur dengan ocehan dalam bahasa asing yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa membuat anak kecil menangis, _super girl._" Jake keluar dari barak menghampiri mereka setelah berganti pakaian normal.

"Hei, aku tidak sengaja menabraknya, _okay? _Dan dia terus menangis sedangkan aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Tidak bisakah kau bantu aku saja?" Sherry merasa sedikit kesal karena komentar Jake.

Pria itu hanya menanggapi dengan senyum khasnya yang tampak meremehkan lalu berjongkok di hadapan gadis kecil itu agar pandangan mereka seimbang. Anak itu tampak semakin takut saat Jake mendekatkan wajahnya, bekas lukanya mungkin memang cocok untuk membuat anak kecil menangis.

_"Ada apa, nona kecil? Butuh bantuan?" _Tanyanya pada anak itu dengan bahasa yang sama.

Gadis kecil itu tampak terkejut dan seraya mengabaikan rasa takut yang tadi dirasakannya pada pria dengan bekas luka di wajah itu. Ia berceloteh pada Jake sambil terus terisak menahan tangisnya. Sepertinya ia lega setidaknya bisa menemukan orang yang mengerti kata-katanya.

"Dia sedang mencari Ibunya." Katanya sambil mengusap kepala anak itu agar tenang setelah mendengar ceritanya.

Kali ini Sherry mencoba bertanya pada anak itu, "Ibumu? Seperti apa–"

"_Mei!"_ Sebuah suara teriakan terdengar dari kejauhan. Mereke bertiga mencoba mencari arah suara itu dan mendapati beberapa puluh meter di seberangnya seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat sangat cemas meninggalkan kerumunan sesak di belakangnya, mencari-cari seseorang dari barak satu ke barak lainnya. Ia meneriakkan nama itu berkali-kali sambil bertanya pada setiap orang dan petugas yang ia temui apakah mereka melihat seorang gadis kecil berkeliaran di sekitar sini.

"Sepertinya kita tahu dimana Ibumu sekarang." Kata Jake lalu menggendong anak itu, berjalan menghampiri ibunya yang sedang kebingungan di seberang sana. Wanita itu menyadari dari kejauhan dan segera berlari menuju anaknya. Kecemasan menghilang dari wajahnya, berganti dengan rasa lega saat akhirnya mendapati anaknya kembali dalam pelukannya, tampaknya anak itu terlepas dari pengawasannya saat sedang mencoba mengantri sarapan.

Ia berterima kasih pada Jake lalu beranjak untuk kembali dalam kerumunan, kali ini ia menggendongnya agar tidak terlepas lagi. Dari balik punggung ibunya gadis itu tampak melambaikan tangan kecilnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Sherry yang melihat semua itu tampak diam dan terpaku. Dulu ia juga mengharapkan hal yang sama, memiliki seseorang yang mencemaskannya, mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu layaknya anak-anak yang lain, bukannya terjebak dalam teror seperti Racoon City. Ia lega karena jika setidaknya satu nyawa tidak perlu merasakan mimpi buruk yang sama seperti dirinya. Meski tidak semua orang bisa ia selamatkan, dan hanya menolong satu orang mungkin tak akan banyak membantu maupun mengubah kenyataan, tapi bagi orang itu semuanya akan menjadi sangat berarti. Setidaknya ia berusaha, itulah yang ia perjuangkan saat ini.

Ia melihat Jake yang berbalik menghampirinya, menatapnya dan mencoba bertanya dalam benaknya apa yang kira-kira menjadi tujuan pria itu setelah semua ini.

"Apa?" Tanyanya saat menyadari mata lentik itu sedang menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Sherry menepis semua pemikiran sia-sia itu, karena ia tahu Jake hanya akan mencibir pernyataan klisenya. _Perdamaian dunia?_ Terdengar seperti omong kosong.

.

"Kendaraan yang akan mengantarmu ke bandara sudah menunggu, agen Birkin. Kau siap?" Norman berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua, mengingatkan Sherry akan tugasnya.

"Ya – maaf, ijinkan aku bersiap sebentar." Jawabnya lalu berlari kecil ke arah tendanya di seberang. Jake hanya memandang Sherry yang menghilang ke dalam tendanya dari kejauhan.

"Tidak nyaman dengan perpisahan?" Norman bertanya pada pria muda di hadapannya yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu.

"Tidak juga, sudah banyak pengalaman dengan itu." Jake mencoba tetap tenang, meski terlihat sedikit rasa kecewa dalam jawabannya.

Pria paruh baya itu mencoba membuat percakapan selagi menunggu Sherry bersiap, "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari agen Birkin, sangat disayangkan Anda menolak tawaran itu."

_Tawaran? _Jake memandang Norman dengan sedikit tanda tanya. _Tawaran apa?_ Ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakannya.

Ia baru akan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut ketika pria berambut putih itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi kami juga tak ingin memaksa, itu pilihan Anda. Dan jangan khawatir, kami akan memastikan identitas Anda aman."

"Aman? Oh, maksudmu tentang _orang itu_?" Topik pembicaraan itu mendadak mengacaukan moodnya, "Tenang saja, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, uangmu sedang disiapkan. Tak akan lama."

.

* * *

.

Sherry mengemasi barang-barangnya secepat mungkin, ia bahkan tak punya waktu untuk menyelesaikan laporannya, sedikit menyesali kebodohannya karena tertidur sampai pagi. Ia sedang membereskan notebook dan berkas laporannya saat Jake memasuki tendanya.

"Bosmu tadi membicarakan hal yang menarik, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya." Tanyanya sambil melayangkan pandangannya menjelajahi seisi ruangan itu lalu tatapannya berhenti pada Sherry yang sedang berkemas membelakanginya.

"Sesuatu tentang penawaran. Kau tahu tentang itu?" Wanita itu terhenyak sesaat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Jake." Jawabnya singkat dan berlanjut merapikan lembaran berkasnya.

"Apa artinya itu, Sherry? Kukira kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku." Jake mencoba mencari tahu apa yang disembunyikan darinya.

"Karena kukatakan atau tidak, aku sudah tahu apa jawabanmu. Dan kau pasti akan menolaknya." Sherry menegaskan sembari memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Aku terkejut ternyata kau juga bisa meramal. Katakan saja apa itu. Aku ingin tahu." Jake sedikit tak sabar dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Mereka menginginkanmu–"

_Oh, great! Semua orang sekarang tiba-tiba menginginkanku. Terima kasih, Ayah sialan._

"–sebagai agen." Sherry menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"_What?! _Kau bercanda?" Itu sama sekali bukan jawaban yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"Itulah kenapa aku tak perlu mengatakannya padamu." Sherry menghela napas lalu tutup kopernya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Jake yang masih tidak percaya dengan perkataannya. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna situasi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Sherry bertanya padanya, "Apakah kau akan pergi begitu saja setelah melihat semua ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jake bertanya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin membantu mereka – orang-orang di luar sana. Tidakkah kau peduli?" Sherry mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli?" Jawaban itu terdengar seperti sarkasme bagi agen tersebut.

"Jake, jangan berkata begitu. Kau punya kemampuan, dan aku kira kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Apakah kau masih terikat pada uang? Aku pikir kau sudah berubah."

"Kau bilang aku telah menyelamatkanmu." Sherry menatap ke dalam mata pria itu.

"_Yea_, tapi bukan berarti aku mau menjadi agen." Jake menegaskan jawabannya dan balik bertanya, ia terdengar sedikit gusar, "Apakah aku hanya sebuah misi bagimu?"

"Tentu saja tidak – kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Ia tak mengerti kenapa Jake berpikir begitu. Jake hanya berbalik membelakangi dan bersandar pada mejanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar lewat jendela kecil disampingnya.

"Dengar, Jake. Kau tahu, sejak kejadian di Racoon City, aku bertekad untuk berjuang melawan bioterorisme. Karena itulah aku disini sekarang. Aku tak ingin melihat orang-orang itu menderita seperti aku. Tak tahu apa-apa, ketakutan, kehilangan keluarga. Aku–"

"Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan itu?!" Jake merasa sudah cukup sering mendengar alasan klise tersebut, "Bukan cuma kau yang punya cerita sedih." Ia tahu Sherry punya pengalaman yang tidak cukup menyenangkan, begitu pula dirinya dan juga semua orang-orang yang ada di luar sana.

"Tidak dengan semua kekacauan ini." Pandangannya tertuju pada barak yang terlihat dari jendela kecil itu, ia bisa melihat gadis kecil yang tadi ditolongnya sedang menikmati sarapan seadanya bersama sang ibu diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang lain.

Sherry menyadari kata-kata Jake, ia juga baru sadar bahwa dirinya tak tahu banyak tentang masa lalu pria itu. Jadi ia mencoba memperbaiki situasi, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk–"

"Selama belasan tahun hidup aku sudah banyak peduli, Sherry. Lebih dari yang kau kira, aku mencurahkan semua untuknya – satu-satunya yang aku punya di dunia ini." Pria itu angkat bicara sebelum Sherry sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi ketika dia akhirnya mati? Tak seorangpun yang peduli. Tak seorangpun! TERMASUK KEPARAT YANG MENELANTARKAN KAMI!" Jake menjadi berang, emosinya meluap setiap kali mengingat hal itu.

Sherry yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jake seperti itu.

"Jake, aku…aku minta maaf." Sherry tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan ini, ia merasa hanya akan membuat keadaan semaikn buruk. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam selama beberapa saat sampai ia merasa emosi pria itu sudah sedikit reda.

"Aku hanya ingin berkata, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupku. Karena Leon dan Claire telah menolongku, ini adalah hidup yang berharga." Ia mencoba menjelaskan untuk terakhir kalinya, "Mereka menyelamatkan hidupku, jadi aku berniat menjaganya baik-baik. Dan aku menjadi agen agar aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka seperti diriku sendiri."

Sherry menatap mata pria itu dengan penuh arti, "Bagaimana denganmu, Jake?"

Jake hanya memandangnya dalam diam, begitu pula Sherry yang tak menunggu jawaban dari pria itu. Tak ada sepatah kata pun saat wanita berambut pirang itu berbalik mengambil tas dan koper khusus yang berisi sampel darahnya. Sherry berhenti di depannya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang ada di belakang pria itu.

"Aku yakin kau lebih baik dari ini." Ia berkata padanya lalu tersenyum tipis, "Jaga dirimu."

Sherry berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa Jake sempat berkata apapun.

.

* * *

.

Jake hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat, mencoba memikirkan pertanyaan terakhir Sherry juga apa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam tenda yang kini hanya ada dia seorang diri. Ia sadar tidak seharusnya ia meluapkan semua emosinya pada Sherry. Ia juga tidak berusaha mengejar wanita itu. Jake hanya perlahan berjalan keluar dan melihat Sherry yang memandangnya dari kejauhan sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki Jeep yang akan mengantarnya ke bandara.

Ia masih menatapnya hingga kendaraan itu menghilang dari padangannya. Matanya terpaku pada tempat terakhirnya melihat sosok wanita berambut pirang tersebut. _Dia sudah pergi._

Jake tak sadar berapa lama waktu berlalu seperti itu hingga merasakan sebuah tarikan pada ujung bajunya. Ia mendapati gadis kecil yang tadi ditolongnya sedang berdiri di sebelahnya, menatapnya.

"_Ada apa, Nak? Terpisah lagi?"_ Jake bertanya padanya. Anak itu hanya menggeleng dan mengulurkan sebuah apel merah padanya.

"_Untukku?" _Ia mengangguk pelan. Jake hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, _"Simpanlah untukmu dan ibumu saja."_ Tapi gadis kecil itu tak bergeming meskipun Jake memintanya.

"_Baiklah, aku tak mau mebuat anak kecil menangis."_ Jake meraih apel itu dari tangan kecilnya lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"_Terima kasih."_ Kata anak itu sambil tersenyum lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

Jake yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil. Kata-kata terakhir yang didengarnya barusan entah kenapa terasa berbeda. Ini pertama kalinya sebuah ucapan terima kasih dan apel yang ia terima bisa membuatnya perasaannya menjadi ringan.

.

"Tidak ada kata perpisahan?" Norman bertanya pada Jake saat berjalan menghampirinya dan mendapati Sherry sudah tidak berada disana, "Padahal aku pikir kalian cukup dekat." Jake tidak menanggapinya, hanya menggeleng sambil memandang apel yang ada di tangannya dengan tersenyum.

"Uangnya sudah siap. Anda mau mengambilnya sekarang?" Ia menawarkan pada pria berambut kemerahan itu.

"Oh, tentang kesepakatan itu…"

.

* * *

.

Sherry telah berada di atas pesawat, sedang mencoba menyelesaikan tugas yang kemarin ditinggalkannya. Meski menulis laporan tentang Jake sama sekali tidak membantunya menjernihkan pikiran tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap fokus hingga tugas itu akhirnya selesai. Baru saja ia menutup notebooknya ketika pramugari datang membawakan pesanan minumannya. Ponselnya berbunyi sesaat setelah tegukan pertamanya.

Melihat nama pada pesan singkatnya membuatnya sedikit terkejut karena ia tak menyangka Jake akan menghubunginya setelah semua perdebatan itu. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah isi pesan yang diterimanya. Ia tersenyum saat membacanya, lalu menerawang keluar jendela, mencoba menerka apa yang membuat pria itu berubah pikiran.

_Apakah kau sudah menemukan jalanmu, Jake?_

.

.

.

**END**

.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Finally done! Semoga gak melenceng jauh dari epilognya. Terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang sudah mau mampir, mengikuti cerita, juga meninggalkan review:

**jitan88**: bagi hasil pasti lah, tapi bukan pake duit (mungkin?) XD dan kayaknya romancenya masih kurang mendalam yah, keterbatasan penulis nih, masih butuh banyak berlatih.

**roquezen**: ooh…jadi _learning by watching YT _nih istilahnya ^^ no prob. Ini sudah berusaha update cepat, semoga gak mengecewakan (gak yakin juga sih sebenernya, harap maklum)

**fika**: Jake nya gak mau join DSO soalnya dia bilang, "Gak gue banget tuh!" X) Lol, tapi dia punya jalan sendiri kok buat memberantas kejahatan.

Terima kasih juga kepada **SEMUA PEMBACA** yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya. Dengan ini selesailah fanfic perdana saya. Mungkin ceritanya rada sedikit kacau dan terlalu ringan ya -_- maklum masih newbie. Saat ini sedang berusaha belajar membuat cerita yang baik dan benar. Semoga untuk judul selanjutnya bisa lebih baik ya.

**Salam,**

**-foe-**


End file.
